Teaser: Dark Night
by moritynz
Summary: Trial chapter for a new story idea. I have written more but want to see how it works. Summary: One Night in Nerima, everything that was normal, goes wrong in an way that those who were previously untouched were dragged into a world of darkness.


**Standard Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters or stories behind them. I created this work for the entertainment of myself and other fans. I make no profit off this work, nor do I wish too._

**Chapter 1 : Hint of a Begining**

A heavy rain came falling from an unusually dark and heavy sky, coating all below them with a thick and oily wetness. Deep inside the underbelly of Tokyo proper the rain slowly filtered down through the cracks to leave stagnant puddles on the walkways.

A silence was held in this place, one only broken by the sounds of running water. These tunnels saw use only on the most rare of occasions by the hard working men and women of tokyo who sometimes had to come down to perform maintenance on the pipelines that held anything from sewage to internet cables.

This day was different though, there was a different type of traffic using these tunnels on this rainy day. A panicked individual running blindly in the poorly lit passageways. A second set of footsteps followed close behind the first, these though were calm and sure. The click of heels on concrete giving a sharp static of a predator.

Ducking into a small and hidden alcove the first figure paused to try and regain their breath. Silently cursing their luck to have gone out tonight just to be tailed by someone who he knew was not going to be gentle no matter what he said. He didn't notice that the footsteps that had been following him so far had stopped until it was too late.

A gloved hand shot out of the darkness in front of him, grabbing him by the front of the shirt before he could even think of moving. Fingers that seemed made of steel came out of a black leather fingerless glove, the lack of a creak in the suddenly still air proved that they were well worn. The arm that followed was as solid as the fingers, muscles that rippled visibly beneath the skin gave the impression of power barely held in check.

The rest of the other mans body was lost beneath a dark sleeveless muscles top that had been modified to incorporate several kevlar panels to protect the vital areas from bullets and knives. A simple bandanna around the lower half of his face hid the majority of his defining features but that didn't matter, it was his eyes that scared everyone. Stormy grey and as cold as an arctic night they were the eyes of a man who had given everything to the cause he believed in.

"Enjoy your exercise, friend?" the man asked in a soft voice. The figure he held knew he should just answer the man but his pride told him not to give in so easily, instead he spat on his captor.

"You must have failed school, friend. Your manners are horrible." With that said he promptly delivered his free fist into his captives unprotected stomach. The unfortunate man was bent double over the heavy first.

"What makes you think I know anything? Im just a messenger." The man coughed out.

"Come on Hitoshi, you should know better than to lie to me. I know for a fact that you know almost everything that goes on around your boss, because no one pays any attention to the messenger."

"So you do know who I work for? Then why are you chasing me down instead of him?" Hitoshi asked in a slowly developing panic.

"I said it before friend, no one pays any attention to a messenger." The fist lashed out again and all Hitoshi knew was the gentle bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

One Ranma Saotome was on the rooftop of the Tendo home once again. The light of a new day was slowly rising over the eastern horizon as he climbed back inside the window to his and his fathers room. He knew that soon his father would be awake and wanting to start their early morning spar so instead decided to change into some clean clothes and then move to the dojo for some practice by himself.

Settling into a kata he had been taught as soon as he was able to walk Ranma let his mind drift over how things had changed in the past six months since the wedding disaster. Only a couple of months after the so called 'happy day' things were still tense in the Nerima ward. None of the normal challengers had come out of the woodwork, somehow picking up on the vibes coming from the most prominent of all the young artists, they knew it was better for their continued health not to pursue him.

The other martial residents that sometimes lent Ranma their strength but were usually out for his blood had been quite since the night Ranma had put Shampoo into the Intensive Care Unit of Nerima General. She had thought he had calmed down enough after only a week of silence. She was wrong. Cologne had confronted the young man about his actions but had met herself fighting a loosing battle, her knowledge had only managed to keep his relentless power at bay long enough for her to escape.

The continued silence, though welcomed by the population of Nerima, had lead the shadowy powers that held most of Tokyo's underground in their control decided that now was a good time to reestablish themselves in the Nerima ward. After two years of being unable to establish a hold in the area thanks to the extremely high number of overwhelmingly powerful Martial Artists scaring off even the most hardened thugs.

Three months ago though everything changed.

* * *

_Three months ago, Nerima Ward, Shopping Arcade_

Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo, the elder daughters to Soun Tendo, an upstanding member of the district council and generally well respected or feared throughout the general population of the city, were out doing their weekly shopping trip for general supplies.

The hour was later than what they normally came out for their weekly trip but they had decided to visit the still recuperating Shampoo. The sun was setting behind them as they walked down a half lit street towards the Tendo dojo. The serenity of the scene was disturbed by a smoky chuckle from their right, down a gab between two houses.

"Good evening ladies, your out awfully late, care for some company." The man took a step out of the shadows to show he was wearing what was once a nice business suit.

Instantly getting a read on their situation, knowing that the Yakuza had started operating in the area again, Nabiki shot a glance at her sister who seemed to be frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Big sis," Nabiki hissed "Kasumi!" she said with a bit more urgency, finally getting through to her sibling. "I want you to run as fast as you can to the dojo and get some help I will keep them off you." Nabiki flicked her gaze to the left and right taking in the men that had surrounded them.

"But what about…" Kasumi began

"Go! Now!" With that she gave her sister a shove towards home while at the same time lashing out with a foot behind her. She grinned when she felt her heel connect between the mans legs.

Pivoting quickly on her other leg she grabbed her taser from inside her coat pocket and dropped into one of the basic defensive stances her father had taught her years ago. Seeing two men start after the fleeing form of Kasumi, Nabiki lept into action.

The first man went down with a foot behind his knee, his head smacking loudly against the brick wall with a hollow crack. The second got off a little better, turning to see what had made the noise he received a knee to the gut instead of spine and a dainty knuckle impacted his temple sending him into darkness.

Nabiki felt more than saw a new presence enter the fray and spun to meet the threat. The only thing to catch her eye was a lightning fast movement and then darkness claimed her as a rock solid fist sent her into unconsciousness.

Kasumi ran, ran like she had never run before. Ran until her sides burned and her legs felt they would give out beneath her, then ran some more. The blind abject fear the situation instilled in her making her even more desperate and making sure that she lost her way in the warren maze of streets that was Nerima.

She was beginning to slow as she rounded another corner her panicked mind couldn't recognize and the fear that had taken her over grew stronger with every unsure step forward. A dark shadow passed over top and her tired mind took note of a presence landing beside her but before she could even begin to turn towards it she felt herself picked up in a pair of steel strong arms. She instantly felt safe in the solid embrace of her rescuer.

Looking up she saw the face of the young man, Ranma Saotome, who had been staying with her family for the last two years, protecting her family and friends from all the external threats. She relaxed at last and leaned into him, the strain of her flight finally showing as she broke down into tears.

"What happened Kasumi-san?" Ranma asked, none of the brash youthful joy coming through, only concern for her.

"Some men came out of the alley and surrounded us." Kasumi managed to say. His manner and presence had calmed her considerably, she became aware of her surroundings again and noticed they were inside the Tendo compound and he was delivering her to her bedroom door.

"Stay here Kasumi-san I will go get Nabiki." He turned to go and she just stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Kasumi." She said timidly.

Ranma looked over his shoulder, a worried and confused expression on his face. "Please call me, Kasumi." The tears started to flow again and he was at her side in an instant, opening the door and ushering her inside and onto her bed.

"Get some rest, I will be back soon, Kasumi." He gave her a gentle smile and left again, with almost no sound but the click of the door closing behind him. Kasumi lay on her bed, crying softly into her pillow until sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

**A/N: I had this idea after watching Batman :The Dark Knight. I wanted to do a dark Ranma story which involved Ranma and the other characters growing in greatly unexpected ways. I have written more than this but want to get some more opinions before posting the rest.**


End file.
